


The Cat

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants to get a cat but Lily's not too keen on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat

“James, no.”

“Aw, c’mon Lily!”

James wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. They had been arguing all morning about getting a cat. Lily was stubbornly refusing, which led James to pouting and begging and trying to use how cute she found him as a means of getting his cat. 

“Please, Lils?”

“I’ve said no a hundred times.” Lily shook her head. “We both have owls, why in the hell do we need a cat as well?”

“Because I love cats.” Lily scoffed and James just pulled her more firmly against him. “Also because you love me?”

“Debatable.” Lily said, smiling up at him.

“Imagine Padfoot and a cat.” James insisted. “Just imagine how funny that’d be.”

“I  _imagine_ it sounds like my things being knocked to the floor.” Lily rolled her eyes. “I’m imagining chaos.”

“Fun chaos!”

“I don’t think so.” Lily shook her head, stepping out of James arms. At the sight of him pouting she pushed onto her tip toes and kissed him in apology. “Why do you want a cat all of the sudden, anyway?”

“Uh,” James ran a hand through his hair.

“ _James_ ,” 

Lily’s warning voice only caused James to stutter more. She crossed her arms staring him down.

“Ialreadygotacat.” He rushed.

Lily blinked slowly, taking an angry step forwards. “Say that one more time. Slowly. I want to make sure I heard you correctly.”

“I, uh, already got a cat.”

“James, I swear to Merlin.” Lily raised a finger in his face, then seemed to realize something. “Wait. You already got one? Where is it?”

“Sirius has him.” James admitted. “I got him yesterday. He was the runt and nobody wanted him–”

“Wait,” Lily held up her hand. “You didn’t just get a cat. You got a  _kitten_?”

“Um,”

“James!”

“Lily don’t be mad, please.” James pleaded. “He’s so cute when you see him! His name is Steve.”

“You named a cat Steve?” Lily looked at him. “You get a cat without telling me and then name him  _Steve_?”

“Er… yes.”

“I can’t believe you.” She crossed her arms, walking toward the other side of the room and pacing around a bit.

“I’m sorry, Lily.” James walked towards his wife slowly. “Just think, a cat will be good practice for when we have kids.”

Lily seemed to melt a little. She uncrossed her arms, but let James come to her. When he got close enough she took his hands and twisted her fingers with his. “And here I was thinking Sirius was practice for children.”

James laughed. “Well him too.”

Lily sighed, looking up at James. “We can keep Steve.” James brightened, leaning down to kiss her, but she leaned slightly away. “Under the condition that all decisions like this will be made  _together_. No more surprises.”

“Agreed.” James nodded, moving to kiss her again and this time succeeding. 


End file.
